It is generally felt by the public that pets are a big nuisance. They demand considerable attention, require repetitive trips to their outside bathrooms, seem to enjoy back yards, but must continuously return inside to apparently determine if anything has changed in the last few minutes. Irrespective of the bother and annoyance they cause, the public at large is in love with their pets.
In order to increase the joy/work ratio associated with pet ownership, various apparatus have been devised for permitting ingress and egress of the pets. Early apparatus consisted of a pivotally moveable pet door associated with an outside door of the house. With this apparatus, the pets soon learned to push their way through the door as they desired. However, operation of this system were also soon learned by undesirable visiting racoons, opossums, and rodents.
This invention therefore relates to apparatus with provides the functions of earlier devices, but contains the capability of providing controlled access to a particular animal while eliminating the possibility of entry by other unselected animals.